mmotakufandomcom-20200215-history
Hoshigaki Kisame
Summary Kisame Hoshigaki (干柿鬼鮫, Hoshigaki Kisame), feared as the Monster of the Hidden Mist (霧隠れの怪人, Kirigakure no Kaijin), was an S-rank missing-nin from Kirigakure's Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and was partnered with Itachi Uchiha when the latter joined the Akatsuki. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Hoshigaki Kisame, epithet "Monster of the Hidden Mist", also known as "Tailed Beast without a Tail" Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 29 (Part I) | 31-33 (Part II) Classification: Human, S-Rank Missing-Nin, Swordsman Attack Potency: At least City Block level+ (Far stronger than pre-skip Choji and Jirobo), Town level with Super Shark Missile technique via powerscaling (Should not be much weaker than Guy's Afternoon Tiger), Town level Environmental Destructive Capacity (Can produce water enough to sink large areas underwater) | At least Multi City-Block level+ (Stronger than in base, able to penetrate V2 Bee's chakra cloak who can easily smash a plateau with no visible damage in V1 form), Town level+ via powerscaling (His Super Shark Missile should be more powerful than base, also at least as strong as Bee in Tailed Form V2). Most of his attacks do not focus on conventional durability by means of energy absorption and/or drowning. Range: Enhanced melee range with Samehada, several hundred meters with water jutsus Speed: Hypersonic+ (Can easily keep up with Bee and was able to react against his V2 form) | Hypersonic+ (Faster than V2 Bee underwater) Durability: Large Town level+ (Was hit by Guy's Afternoon Tiger with no major injuries, survived V2 Bee's Lariat and was still fine) | At least Large Town level+ via powerscaling (Should be more durable than base), Samehada can also provide him chakra and regeneration Lifting Strength: Class K+ (Broke apart the Yamato's stocks reinforced with Wood element while he was injured and weakened, is one of the physically strongest Naruto characters) Striking Strength: Class GJ+ (Effortlessly knocked down a giant raccoon unconscious with a single strike of his blade, injured Guy with a punch while it was using 30% of his chakra) | Class KT (can knock out Bee who can tank Raikage's lariat with casual hits, also superior in strength to Bee in Tailed Beast Form V1 who smashed a large plateau) Stamina: Extremely High (Possesses chakra amount comparable to a Tailed Beast) Standard Equipment: Samehada, his chakra-absorbing shark-like blade Intelligence: Very observant and not reckless despite being a fight-loving brute Weakness: His regeneration ability relies on Samehada and how much chakra his opponent possesses Powers and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed -Adept Swordsmanship -Immense Chakra (Has chakra comparable to a Tailed Beast) -Water manipulation (Mid-level) -Regeneration (Low-level) (using Samehada's ability which turns stolen chakra into its wielder's stamina) -Summoning (Sharks) -Clone Creation (Low-level) -Chakra Absorption (Low-level using his own ability) (High-level when using Samehada to steal chakra) -Chakra Sensing (via Samehada) Notable Attacks/Techniques: ⦁'Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu' (Water Clone Technique): Kisame creates clones of himself that can function autonomously. They have significantly less chakra than he does. ⦁'Suirō no Jutsu' (Water Prison Technique): Kisame traps enemies in a virtually inescapable sphere of water. Kisame (or a water clone) must keep a hand on the prison to maintain it. ⦁'Bakusui Shōha' (Exploding Water Colliding Wave): Kisame generates an enormous amount of water and rides it on a wave at his opponents. ⦁'Dai Bakusui Shōha' (Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave): A larger version of Bakusui Shōha. ⦁'Goshokuzame' (Five Feeding Sharks): Kisame puts his hand on the surface of a body of water, and a shark made of water comes out of each finger to strike the opponent. ⦁'Suikōdan no Jutsu '(Water Shark Missile Technique): Similar to Goshokuzame, Kisame forms water into a single shark and sends it after his opponent. -Samehada Chakra Drain: Kisame uses his sword to drain any excessive amounts of chakra (such as a bijuu's chakra) from his opponent. There is a limit to how much it can drain. -Samehada Regeneration: Kisame uses the energy Samehada drains to regenerate from injuries. Limited by how much energy Samehada has drained. -Samehada Fusion: Kisame fuses with Samehada, becoming a large shark-like monster which combines his abilities with that of his sword. Others Notable Victories: Arlong (One Piece) Crocodile (One Piece) Notable Losses: Tier Harribel (Bleach) Jinbe (One Piece) Notable Draws: Key: Base | Samehada Fusion Category:Characters Category:Naruto